Glossary of Sierran terms not widely used elsewhere
This is a list of Sierran words not widely used in the rest of Anglo-America, in the , , New Holland, , and/or . Some Sierran terms listed are used commonly however, in select countries. *Asterisks (*) denote words and meanings having appreciable (that is, not occasional) currency in select varieties of English, but nonetheless distinctive of Sierran English for their relatively greater frequency in Sierran speech and writing. *Sierran Hanzi terms in their isolated forms are not presented in this glossary. For Sierran Hanzi characters, see here. *Sierran spelling is consistently used throughout this article, except when explicitly referencing terms in other forms of English. 0–9 ; 4-4 : (pronounced four fours) a curse; reference to the importance of the number "4" as unlucky in East Asian cultures because of its association with death ; 611 : (pronounced "six one one") the Sierran ; 77 : a reference to the final year of the Sierran Civil War (18''77''), commonly used by Sierran republicans A ; aba : an affection term to refer to one's ; ace : (informal) a person with or savant-like qualities ; : (1) a cute or attractive female (e.g. She's a nice aegyo.); (2) a cute or playful facial expression. Korean in origin. ; advert : a contraction of , similar to British English, but generally used to refer to malicious or solicitous material online ; aiyah :(alternatively spelled "ai yah" or "ay ya") a expression used to express shock, frustration, or dissatisfaction. Transliteration of the Chinese terms "哎呀" and "哎唷". Chinese in origin. ; bo ta : a traditional expression used when (similar to cheers or bottoms up). Hokkien in origin. ; amongst : a synonym of among used interchangeably and more frequently in Sierran English compared to general Anglo-American English ; : (affectionate) a very kind, loving person (similar to ). Japanese in origin. ; algerine : (informal) a stupid, disrespectful, or boorish person. ; all-over: to be overwhelmed physically, emotionally, or mentally (e.g. "I felt all-over when I found out I had to work today.") ; animal style : . Originated from the animal style spread from . ; Arbees : (affectionate) the RBS (Royal Broadcasting Service) ; Arysian : a portmanteau of " " and " " which is synonymous for " ", but usually used (often mockingly) for proponents of Asian–Aryanism. ; : (pronounced as "ow yai"; alternatively spelled as ao yai or aoyai) a long dress worn by women. Vietnamese in origin. ; : a usually dry . Spanish in origin. ; ascended : intelligent, enlightened, or open-minded ; (be) assed/asked : (informal) to be made to care or do something, usually as a negative or a conditional (AA be bothered to, UK be arsed) ;autoscript : a pre-written statement or document used for academic or occupational purposes ; : a faux used to convey shock or frustration. Originates from the opener to the Catholic traditional prayer to in Latin (Ave Maria). B ; bachup : used similarly to "not giving a damn" (e.g. "the boss doesn't give bachup what his workers think"). Hokkien in origin. ; bahonggong : (colloquial) an annoying person, an idiot ; baity : (informal) suspicious, untrustworthy, unreliable (AA sketchy; UK dodgy) ; bammy : (informal) fried ; plural form "bammys" or "bammies". Possibly in origin from Bāmiyeh (باميه). ; bandy : (1) a for minor wounds; (2) an old and/or small car; (3) (informal) a corruption of , an alcoholic drink ; banger : an energetic or exciting song, usually of or ; baronize : to or to be bestowed with , used to refer to the peerage system in Sierra; individuals who have been baronized are known as nobles or baroned ; based : cool or amazing, generally used to refer to people (e.g. "I'm so based") ; : a or suburb (UK dormitory town; AA bedroom community) ; : a lot, many. French in origin. ; : ; generic term for or similar sugary items. French in origin ; belting : (slang) fighting (AA whipping) ; bellows : the ; (the) : a large, catastrophic or . The recent 2017 Pawnee earthquake has been commonly referred to as the most recent "Big One". ; blinker : the or ; blood(y) moon(ed) : serious, definitively sure (e.g. "I'm blood moon about winning tonight."); originates from 19th-century Anglo-American venacular ; bonnie : a young girl; a handsome fellow. Derives from Scottish English/Middle French. ; bo ta : a traditional expression used when (similar to cheers or bottoms up). Hokkien in origin. ; booby : a or similar candy ; bop : to quickly glance or look at someone or something; in plural, breasts (vulgar slang e.g. "flash me your bops") ; boujee : (alternatively spelled bougee) ; originally a derogatory term derived from the French word and Marxist term ; bowed : a gentlemen or virtuous individual (when pronounced as the past tense for ) or a well-mannered lady (when pronounced as "bow" in bow tie); can be used as an adjective (e.g. "We're looking for someone who is bowed.") ; brazzie : (informal) a term for a Brazorian or Brazorians ; brine house/brinery : a water or sewage treatment plant ; brisk : (informal) a walk or stroll, always used a noun (e.g. "to take a brisk") ; (to) bull : to lie or deceive. Derived from " " ; bum : (colloquial) To ask someone to give one (something) for free; to beg for something. ; bunny : (colloquial) an attractive, young person (either sex); one's crush ( ) ; burrito bounce : (AA bouncy house) ; butter (boy/girl) : (slang) a mildly derogatory term for white Sierrans who conform to the modern Sierran culture, which emerged from the Sierran Cultural Revolution. Often used jokingly but can and has been used negatively by white supremacists and cultural republicans. C ; cacaboo : (affectionate) a jocular, lighthearted tease, usually directed towards small children (similar to rascal) ; Cado : (vulgar) a contraction of the fruit used to refer to a Sierran; depending on the context, it could range from a term of endearment to a deep insult ; canonical : standard or widely accepted truth, often indisputable or common sense ; canopy : (1) A backyard space, usually a patio, covered by a balcony or extended roof; (2) a topping or layer of garnish placed atop dishes, especially rice. Latter term is French in origin from ; : a tricolored candy that mimics the look of corn and is often sold during (AA/UK: candy corn) ; car rest : a ; car rub : an oil spill or slick on the road that is hazardous to drivers and pedestrians ; caroline : a narrow, usually single-lane road ; circade : (informal) to study or work diligently all-night (e.g. "She circaded last night and fell asleep on the test!"), generally used by students who are their exams or workers who are working ; originates from the word ; cha : (informal) tea. Mandarin in origin from (chá) ; chalker : (informal) a teacher or professor ; Chandler : a purse or fashionable women's bag, the term comes from the Chandler brand, whose line of purses were over time ; chao : , more specifically, . Vietnamese in origin from the word cháo. Occasionally spelled as "chow" or "jow" depending on regional dialects. ; chastity officer : a paid government worker or member of law enforcement working for an agency; roughly equivalent to a ; chevron marker : an arrow or a sign used for directions (e.g. "Follow the chevron markers when driving near construction sites.") ; chew: or similarly textured like ; chez(zy) : (informal) home or living quarters (e.g. "If you want, you should come to over to my chez."). French in origin, derives from the word '" ", meaning "at the home of..." ; ch'i : energy of an object or person. Mandarin in origin. ; chicken squeeze : (slang) to , to act dishonorably, derives from the traditional "test" where military infantrymen, law enforcement officers, or other disciplined members must resist expressing emotion when hearing the toy horn ; chibi : an infant, toddler, or a small child. Japanese in origin. ; chiggy/chiggies : (informal) a rash; feeling very itchy; derived from the irritating bites (e.g. "I got the chiggies all over, love.") ; chorking : a large ; Michigander English in origin ; Cockade : (informal) a neutral term used to refer to Sierran Jacobites. Derives from the traditional white cockade ribbons adorned by Jacobites in their traditional dress ; cockrag : (vulgar) a derogatory insult to refer to Jacobites and monarchists. Considered a vulgar version of Cockade or crow. ; coiner : ; comforter : a reclinable, usually remote-controlled or manually adjustable chair made out of leather or similar material ; COMPARS : acronym for the Communist Party of Sierra ; conserver : a container or a cabinet; in some regions, also used to refer to the ; : a pharmacy, or a convenience store that may or may not necessarily sell medicine (AA drugstore; UK corner store approx.) ; creech : an isolated hill with irregular or rugged terrain (similar to butte) ; : spun sugar candy that is often colorful and sold at public events, especially with children (AA cotton candy; UK candy floss) ; covfefe : anything inconsequential or superficial ; cruise (out) : (informal) leave (e.g. "Let's cruise out of here") ; crow : (slang) a monarchist or a Royalist Party member, used dismissively or contemptuously by republicans ; crownie/crowny : (slang) see ''crow ; cuh : (slang) cousin; a comrade or friend ; cult juicing : (slang) D ; dapper : ; dashie : a or ; deferred delivery : or general delivery ; dental mint : a -flavored sweet, generally shaped like a ; Derp : (slang) a disparaging term to refer to the Democratic-Republican Party of Sierra or its members, derives from the party acronym, DRPS ; digestive : a small snack or light beverage consumed just after a meal (similar but not the same as a dessert). Derives from the French term . Unlike the French sense of the word, digestives are not typically alcoholic. ; : (1) generic term for ; (2) Chinese dim sum: a specialized brunch with food served in small baskets and tea at dim sum teahouses. Cantonese in origin from the Cantonese cuisine tradition. ; dip : to have sexual intercourse ; dishwipe : a cloth used for cleaning dishes ; Doctor P's/Dr. P's : (informal) an endearing term to refer to the Democratic-Republican Party of Sierra ; Dorito face : an expression one makes after making a sarcastic remark; in text it is expressed as ":^)" ; Double Double: a hamburger with two patties. Derives from the In-N-Out Double Double item, which has since been genericized. ; : or doorknob ; dossiery : a building or room that stores important and/or personally sensitive documents or archives; roughly equivalent to a ; down the river : (slang) ; possible origins as reference to the death of Prime Minister Ulysses Perry, who was purported to have committed suicide by gunshot and fell into the , and informal expression of cutting oneself's arms along the veins ; drainer : or ; DRPS : acronym for the Democratic-Republican Party of Sierra ; durplant : E ; Earnest Ed : (colloquial) "that's it", "there you go" ; ecks dee : phonetic spelling of "XD", an emoticon expression of laughter. Typically used to express ironic humor, especially inside jokes. ; edged out : (slang) tired, exhausted ; eeya : used to convey disgust, fear, or morbid curiosity ; endgame : (informal) (1) plan; (2) future plans or goals; (3) a romantic relationship, usually a ; ensignman : ; enterpriser : occupational supervisor, store manager ; ermine : furniture which features a decorative pattern usually featuring floral or geometric designs (e.g. "How much will you charge for the ermine rug?") F ; farmer coat : ; federal : an important document, usually issued or mandated by the government; short for federal statutory agreement ; fence : to close a business or service; closed (e.g. "The bank is fenced until 8 tomorrow morning.") ; fetch mail : priority mail, similar to ; field cadet : a college or university student who is commissioned overseas during the summer between academic years ; fiesta alley : a strip mall ; figuring studio : employment search facility aimed at helping clients find long-term jobs ; Fiji platter : a food tray assorted with fruits (typically tropical) and/or vegetables ; fingering : acting suspiciously, plotting, schemeing ; firefly : , which is neither native nor currently present in much of Sierra itself; known as lightning bug in Anglo-America ; firehound : ; flag inspector : a person employed by the government who is certified with inspecting and ensuring buildings conform to safety regulations ; flagging (down)* : to catch someone's attention or to warn someone; (slang) to successfully land a sexual encounter with someone ; flex : brag, gloat, show off ; flightling : young child ; flightling school : ; flint : (slang) ; free timer : an unemployed person who may or may not be actively searching for a job ; French gear : clothing made from furry animal hide ; fromage : cheese, usually in its packaged, unwrapped state (roughly equivalent to a wheel or brick of cheese). French in origin. Fromage bites is a derivative of this word and is used to refer to " ". ; footsies : an imaginary disease contrived by children (similar to ) ; footsy shop : ; forested cost : prepaid expenses or assets ; fupa chair : (informal) ; : (vulgar slang) a ; commonly shortened to futa. Japanese in origin G ; gallon : (informal) a large bottle of water or drink irrespective of actual size ; gellot : (slang) (1) to overeat to the point where the thought of food is repulsive, (2) food too rich in taste it is unbearable ; general command : ; general commission : membership fee ; gentrywear : formal clothing ; gentrified trust : (UK ) ; ghetto bird : (slang) a ; glenko : (slang) bastard, traitor; derives from Sierran Jacobite folklore surrounding the ; gloss(y) : (colloquial) ; glutton bar : (colloquial) all-you-can eat ; greencap : (informal) a republican ; greenie : (slang) a stronger, mocking variation of greencap ; grip : (slang) a lot of something H ; handover : (colloquial) ; Sierran ; hank : (slang) a police officer; used similar to "cop" ; Hanzi: Chinese characters ; herbal : (slang) ; heka : (colloquial) variant of hella ; hella : (colloquial) an intensifier that is a contraction of "hell of a" or "helluva"; a lot, a hell of a lot; to a large extent; totally; very much ; hodad : an annoying, irritable person ; hood : (colloquial) ; Hoon* : (slang) a directed against people of Han descent from Hani. Not to be confused with the . ; Hoosier juice : (slang) ; Hoosier salad : a popular topping of steamed sweet corn on various dishes, alternatively called Hoosier-style ; hot pursuit : (colloquial) , groundbreaking truth or new details; originates from frequently broadcasted on Sierran national television ; hot box* : a rice dish sold in a styrofoam box as a meal, includes varieties including the Salsi shawarma. ; houndry : , dog pound ; huskie : a military infantryman I ; ice pick : ; icetop : ; dangerous, slippery road condition ; idge : contracted form of , alternatively spelled as idj ; Indian reserve : ; interest firm : ; internal control : J ; Jacob : (slang) a Sierran Jacobite ; jalapeño : ; a flashy car ; Jeb* : (slang) a term referring to for socially inept, pathetic, or dull people; loser ; jeebee : (vulgar slang) , ; can be used as an expletive. Hokkien in origin from jibai. ; jimbo : (vulgar slang) : the ; a highly contemptible person (AA/UK dick) ; jockey shack : (slang) a fast food restaurant, usually one that sells mainly hamburgers (alternatively called jockey joint) ; (by) Jove : minced oath for "by " ; Judas' coins : (slang) an expletive expression said out of frustration or anger; reference to 's ; juke : (colloquial) to avoid; to outmaneuver ; jumped (on) : (slang) beaten up, mugged ; : (colloquial) A natural weather pattern that occurs in the Southwest Corridor when summer mornings feature low temperatures and cloudy skies; also known as Gray May, No Sky July, and Fogust, depending on the month. K ; keto : (informal) meat; protein ; kindercare : child ; kinky : messy, unorganized, dirty ; kirk : (affectionately) . Scottish in origin. ; knob : (slang) ; knocker : annoying or nosy person; possible reference to salesmen and/or religious proselytizers ; Krogerite : a pejorative term for a Michigander or Michiganders L ; lala : (colloquial) a stupid, ignorant person; a fool ; Landonite* : a supporter of Landonism; derives from socialist republican revolutionary Isaiah Landon ; lardy : (slang) feeling sick or ill; filthy, rotten, disgusting ; lay hands : (slang) to assault someone; to engage in a physical fight ; (out in the) leaps : ; a nondescript, isolated locale where the precise location cannot be ascertained ; lecture slide : ; leewayer : ; an indecisive or spineless person; someone who is gullible or easily deceived ; lengthened stay : a customary extension to paid vacation time given by a company or business to employees or guests, usually done during the holiday season ; lich : a highly contemptible person ; like* : (informal) widely prevalent in conversational Sierran English, used as a , , or . ; lisee : passed out during ; Cantonese/Vietnamese in origin ; limp off : (idiomatic) (1) to leave or go away, to stop bothering the listener; (2) often used as a threat to the listener for a (e.g. "Ay scrog, you wanna limp off?"); (3) a violent confrontation ; litterbum : ; lob : a pound (lb) ; loiter store : ; loosen down : (colloquial) get undressed, take off one's clothes ; looser : ; (keep it) loopy : (idiomatic) stay cool or awesome; to relax, calm down (AA chill out) ; Lord/Lady Superintendent/Proprietor: The representative of a PSA or a territory ; love : (colloquial) added at the end of to indicate looking for agreement, regardless of the speaker's feelings to the listener (e.g. "This weather is nice, love?", "Who doesn't like to go out to the movies, love?") ; luma : star ; lunchery : a small ; lunge at me : (colloquial) try me; to give one a chance M ; maca : stupid, bad ; : (colloquial) any fog that forms overnight which generally dissipates by noon; reference to the local weather phenomenon around the coastal parts of Sierra; frequently associated with June gloom and can synonymously refer to any fog or smog. ; mayarí: a generic term for any kind of , especially those sold at drive-thru mayarí shops ; mentalize : visualize (mentalization is a derivative variation of visualization) ; milton : (colloquial) bread with embedded toppings such as oats or nuts, typically in the crust ; milky : (AA dairy bar, NZ ) ; minis : (colloquial) shoes ; mint balm : (colloquial) , antiperspirant ; mint spray : ; minute : an approximate, subjective measure of distance based on traveling time in minutes (e.g. "Riverside is about 55 minutes away from Porciúncula without traffic."); ''hour may be used in the same fashion ; mobbed out : (slang) ugly, hideous in appearance ; mod : (colloquial) a police officer or member of law enforcement, contraction of moderator ; moodge : an ugly, unattractive woman ; momo : (colloquial) young child ; mono : good, great, excellent; used often enthusiastically (e.g. "I just passed my driving test." – "Really? Mono!") ; moonman : (slang) a member of a or supremacist group (such as the Imperial Knights) ; mooser : hair gel ; mopper : (colloquial) a slightly pejorative term used for a working-class immigrant who has not assimilated ; mop up : (slang) to engage in ; mop-upper or mop up mama are derivatives and mean a ) ; motley : (slang) a lot (e.g. "That's a motley load of clothes.") ; morning mirror : a large, rotatable mirror usually kept in a bedroom ; mural plate : a decoratively themed dishware; fine china ; mush : (colloquial) poor quality; bad ; mutt : a gullible, foolish person N ; nackrack : laundry basket ; nailed : (slang) to be scratched by or to scratch with the fingernails, often from a violent confrontation ; nanner : (informal) a crazy or insane person; often violent or destructive ; nefcy : a fan of cartoons ; NIC : (pronounced "nick") National Identification Card (alternatively spelled "nicky" or "nickie") ; nicked : (informal) identified, verified; confirmed legitimate (e.g. "She's nicked so don't you worry about her.") ; niff : (informal) stupid, incompetent; inconsequential ; nigel : (informal) a man (e.g. "Tell that nigel over there to come over.") ; night delight : , reference to the food sold at Sierran ; nightswatch : ; nilly : none; empty, devoid of susbstance ; ninny : (slang) an effeminate male; a male homosexual. Use may be considered offensive. ; nom : (informal) a violent, young troublemaker; a worthless person (similar to hooligan or punk). Korean in origin ; nuna : (informal) a girl or a young woman O ; oftenly : often ; oilface : ugly, unsightly person; dirty, unhygienic person ; : (offensive) a pejorative term for a Brazorian or Brazorians, especially those from Oklahoma; a poor white Anglo-American who is not Sierran ; Olly trolley : a small bus; charter bus ; op doc : (informal) ; opinionist : ; consultant, counselor ; oxhorn : handle, lever ; oyster : (slang) a foreign tourist, actual or perceived P ; panda parka : (colloquial) suit-and-tie dress ; paner : window-cleaner ; parachute baby : the child of a perceived illegal immigrant, often born in Sierra due to the parent(s)' express desire to exploit Sierra's citizenship rights to obtain naturalization by association; so-named due to immigrants arriving mostly by plane during the 1990s, though not necessarily through parachutes (AA anchor baby) ; paratripe : prepared specifically for vegetarians and vegans ; parked inspection : traffic stop made by law enforcement ; parm : (colloquial) wonderful, great (e.g. "Who likes black licorice? What about wasabi nuts? Now that's parm!") ; pastoral : a special trip to a farm or agricultural center students undergo during the summer, especially prominent among Styxer schoolchildren ; pelican : a seasonal traveler or temporary resident who spends part of the year (usually summers) in a resort town or gated community ; pesto : (slang) ; poison; danger ; petting galley : ; picker : (colloquial) a scab; skin abrasion; minor body wound (e.g. "Stop touching that picker.") ; pine : (colloquial) (v.) to scam, to trick or defraud; (n.) a fraud, a con ; pinkman : (colloquial) detective; member of law enforcement, specifically, those part of a federal law enforcement agency ; pleader : (slang) snitch, tattle-teller; a gang member who willingly provides incriminating testimony or evidence against fellow members to legal authorities ; poofer : ; Porcy/Porcie/Porky/Porcupine : (informal) Porciúncula ; presidio : a large residential house built in Spanish colonial or revival style. Spanish in origin ; pruner : ; PSA : Provinces, State, Area; "PSALT" is PSA + Locality (i.e. counties, parishes), Territories ; puca (puka) : an unmarked police vehicle or a plain clothes/undercover officer. Irish in origin. ; pusha : crazy, insane; an eccentric or unusual person ; pupper : (informal) child, kid Q ; quint : (informal) fifth ; quipper : clown, fool R ; racker : crazy, insane; a mentally unstable person; used in shock or disbelief as in "Are you off your rackers?" ; rack shop : small retail or that sells discounted clothing ; rad * : (slang, dated) radical; cool, awesome. Use has fallen since the early 2000s, and increasingly used mockingly or ironically due to its somewhat dated nature ; raiser : mechanically liftable ladder attached to a service vehicle such as a firetruck ; ravie : (slang) (pronounced RA-vee) sexual intercourse ; red rider : dangerous, reckless person; daredevil; bold, assertive person. Originate from the term used for drivers who ; retractive payment : cancellation fee ; (got the) red marker : (informal) death; to die (e.g. "Yesterday, a young driver got the red marker in an accident.") ; refrain : generic term for any narcotic; as a verb it means to take such narcotics (e.g. "He refrains a lot" or "The police found refrain in her car") ; reformist : an ex-convict; a parolee ; relapse : (slightly offensive) drug addict; worthless person ; ripper : (offensive) a (AA jerk-off, UK wanker) ; riptide : ; scam ; rogger : a letter that instills a sense of anxiety, origin unknown (e.g. "I got a rogger this morning that ended up being a damn ad") ; rolling : (informal) lucky ; ronin : loner, social outcast; beggar, homeless person (AA hobo). Japanese in origin. ; rootering : (vulgar) to engage in sexual intercourse, or to suggest it ; Rosie : (affectionately) a young, beautiful woman; a female friend or comrade ; rotator : ; roundelman : a member of the Sierran Royal Air Force; a member of any air force ; rummery : ; a local establishment which sells its own brewed beer or similar beverages (is never applied to wine) ; runner : (informal) clumsy, awkward person; someone who is socially uncouth and unaware of social expectations; taken from nose run S ; sabbatical : ; a short nap in the early afternoon, usually no longer than an hour, which is offered on paid-time by companies to their employees (e.g. "By law, you are allowed to take a sabbatical now if you want.") ; sage dust : a coating of mint or herbs garnished on food ; sallies : Salsi shawarma ; salty* : angry, irritated; offended ; sarang girl : a stereotype of an affluent, young girl who is highly fashionable and well-educated, but also vain and aloof ; scampy : (informal) cheap, tacky; trashy, low-valued ; scope : to measure or monitor something carefully or precisely ; scrog : (informal) man, fellow, guy; less endearing than bro (e.g. "Ay my scrog, watch where ya fuckin' goin'.") ; scrub : ; road pavement ; shark bait : (informal) weakling; someone who is vulnerable or in danger ; shinehead : an LED light projection or sign ; shopping meter : ; shot* : any kind of needle, especially (syringes) ; shotgun sale : ; a large promotional sale with significant discounts across the store inventory ; shiku : (vulgar) go away; get lost; fuck you; go die. Derives from the Japanese names for the numbers 4 and 9, which are associated with death and misfortune due to homophonic similarities. ; shunt : a variant of the contraction of shall not ; sick * : impressive, awesome ; sidesailer : ; sig alert : an advisory warning, typically one that appears on an electronic road sign, indicating upcoming traffic and circumstantial road conditions ; sigil : a which bears a person's legal name in Sierran Hanzi, and used on official documents ; silly gillies : a specially prepared variant of , often served with ; six o'clock store : a convenience store with a full-service or fast food diner, which usually serves breakfast items or hot boxes ; slo' po : a Sierran-styled ; skid row : poor neighborhood, often in decrepit and squalid conditions (similar to or ); derives from Porciúncula's ; skirtlift : (less commonly spelled as shirtlift; colloquial) a police search; ; skimp : ; charred bits of food that stick to the surface of cooking equipment or silverware ; (all) skinned : , naked; fully exposed in a vulnerable situation (e.g. "The burglar was skinned when the alarm went off.") ; skips : ; ; skirm : to look or search; to assess (e.g. "Did you skirm out for the bus?") ; skuffed : (informal) out of money ; snek : formed as a corruption of the word , it means someone who is untrustworthy, immoral, or suspicious ; snooze : (informal) (AA crib, UK cot) ; snowed : powdered (e.g. can and has been referred to as "snowed sugar" by Sierran speakers) ; snrith : the cryptid; an intimidating, dangerous individual; something that is frightening or disturbing ; soda stand : ; specky : (colloquial, offensive) a pejorative term for a mentally ill person ( ); a stupid person or someone who is slow to learn; word derives from the term ; spicy : (informal) intense, extreme, edgy (e.g. "That was a spicy horror movie.") ; spoon lick : delicious food ; spoonery : ; ; spotter : a strong or fit, muscular man; an attractive male ; stamp : see sigil ; stan : a young, attractive person, usually reserved for males; a person of Dutch descent or from the Netherlands. Derives from Han English ; star cuck : (informal) to be emotionally devastated or distraught, often connotes a romantic or relationship issue; to be placed in compromising, difficult situations (e.g. "I've been star cucked since day one!") ; stay to know : to undertake a course of action without knowing its full consequences (AA: take your chances; UK suck it and see) ; sticker : sticky tape ; stoked* : overjoyed; excited ; stomped : (informal) intoxicated ; streakline : (alternatively spelled streetline) ; stucco scraper : (colloquial) low-paid worker; a poor person ; succems : (pronounced "Suck em's") hard candy which are not meant to be chewed on ; suncatcher : an often derogatory term directed towards Democratic-Republican officials who appeal mostly to urban and non-white voters ; sunspot : ; any noticeable form of skin pigmentation or blemish ; sweater weather : chilly, cold weather or conditions (but not freezing or below freezing); weather that requires putting on warm clothing, such as a sweater ; sweet mercy : exclamation of surprise or frustration ; swish : excellent quality; perfect; clean (e.g. "You'll keep your floors extra swish with baking soda.") T ; tailgater : (informal) an annoying, bothersome individual ; tail market : a primarily utilizing the trunks and rear ends of vehicles ; tanway : a restricted reserved for emergency vehicles. Derives from the term as in "special tandem lane", although can also refer to the tan-colored road lines along such lanes. ; tapping : digging ; take out the trash : (informal) go away; get lost ; (like) tea and coffee : agreeable, compatible; well-liked (e.g. "Sunshine is like tea and coffee for everyone.") ; teetoe : boring, unexciting; unremarkable, plain. Derives from ; tendie : (informal) money; contracted form of tender as in ; becomes tendies in the plural form (AA buck; UK quid) ; toodleloo : goodbye, farewell, see you soon. Usage often associated with the Sierran nobility and gentry ; trigger(ed) : (informal) to be irrationally angered (e.g. "He got really triggered by that." ) U V W ; washery : (AA laundromat, UK launderette) ; wah : (alternatively spelled wah) too much; very; excessive. Typically added at the end of sentences or statements for emphasis (e.g. "This place is hot wah!") Derives from the Vietnamese word . ; whisper head : someone who experiences X Y Z Colloquial phrases See also *Sierran English Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Sierran English Category:Languages of Sierra